Conventionally, a fan-out wafer level packaging structure contains multiple dies, an encapsulant surrounding the dies, and a redistribution layer electrically connecting the dies, where the redistribution layer is arranged on the dies and the encapsulant. However, a standoff be formed between the dies and the encapsulant, which can cause the redistribution layer to be delaminated and/or broken.